Nitroguanidine derivatives having an insecticidal activity and a process for producing the same have been disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1990-288860, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1991-157308, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1991-291267 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1995-179448. However, for example, as typically described in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1995-179448 and the like, the problem occurs in the production method that exchange reactions between isothiourea derivatives and amines are frequent, thereby releasing mercaptans as by-products having a strong distasteful odor. As an alternative method, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1998-120666, there has been a disclosed process for producing guanidine derivatives represented by the following general formula (B) having an insecticidal activity, in which isourea compounds represented by the following general formula (A) or a salt thereof and amines or a salt thereof are reacted,

wherein, in the formula, R1 represents a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; R2 represents hydrogen or a hydrocarbon group which may be substituted; Q represents a heterocyclic group which may be substituted; and X represents an electron-withdrawing group,

wherein, in the formula, R3 represents an amino group which may be substituted; and R2, Q and X represent the same as those described above.
However, according to this method, there is a problem in that expensive isourea compounds represented by the general formula (A) must be employed as intermediates in order to produce guanidine derivatives represented by the general formula (B) having an insecticidal activity, thus increasing the production cost.
As an alternative method, in Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-103776, there has been disclosed a process for producing guanidine derivatives having an insecticidal activity, in which inexpensive nitroisourea derivatives or a salt thereof and amines or a salt thereof are reacted.
However, there were some problems to be solved for industrial application such that the stability of the nitroisourea derivatives are low, by-products are generated in large quantities in the reaction and the like.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1990-288860
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1991-157308
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1991-291267
Patent Document 4: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1995-179448
Patent Document 5: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 1998-120666
Patent Document 6: Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2000-103776